


Picture It, An Unlikely Crossover

by j_crew_guy



Category: Golden Girls, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_crew_guy/pseuds/j_crew_guy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picture it, a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture It, An Unlikely Crossover

**Author's Note:**

> anothersuperboy wanted to know why there had been no Golden Girls/Star Wars crossover fic since Bea Arthur sang in the Mos Eisley Cantina in the Holiday Special and well, I wrote this.

"Picture it, a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away..."

"Ma!"

"Dorothy, please! You should have taken up that walrus-faced guy up on his proposal. Sure, he was no looker, but neither was Stan. And I think that walrus-faced guy had a better job than that yutz, too. It was hard to tell, but I'm fairly sure whatever he was doing was better than selling fake vomit and dog doo."

"His name was Ponda Baba, Ma."

"Panda, Ponda, whatever. Chances are he would've been a better husband than that yutz you married no matter what his name was."

Blanche smiled and stirred her coffee. "I once dated one of those men who work with the seals and walruses at Sea World. It wasn't so bad, except for the way he would clap after sex and demand fish from a bucket next to his bed."

Rose walked into the kitchen holding a metallic cylinder. "Blanche, is this yours? I thought it was one of your, you know, toys and pressed the button. When that glowing blade of light popped out, I nearly gerfluged my farkunen!"

"No, I've never seen it before. Dorothy, is it yours?"

Dorothy smiled and carefully took the cylinder from Rose. "Thanks, Rose. I've been looking for this. Maybe it'll help Stan get the message the next time he shows up." She slipped it into one of her pockets and left the kitchen.

Sophia caught up with her in the hallway. "On second thought pussycat, I'm glad you didn't accept that walrus-faced guy's proposal. I would have ended up living with you in that desert. Did you know I was still cleaning sand out of my purse from the one time I visited you when Shady Pines burned down." Sophia indicated the cylinder with her hand. "Where'd you get that anyway?"

"Oh, my last day of work at that cantina, I cleaned out the lost and found box and this was in there. I thought it was a flashlight, so you can imagine my surprise when the power went out and I turned it on for the first time. It's come in handy so many times since then, especially when dealing with muggers." Dorothy took the cylinder out of her pocket and eyed it. "You know, for once in my life, I'm actually looking forward to the next time Stan visits. Maybe I should give him a call..."


End file.
